1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing an operation of resources constituting an information processing system, with a capability of reducing a work of an administrator of the information processing system for setting resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce a work of an administrator of an information processing system, which occurs when a new resource is added to the information processing system constituting resources such as servers connected via a network, a technology for automatically registering a network address of the resource to be added has been developed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-354062 discloses a communication system for, when a new server is added to the information processing system, notifying a network address of the server to all of the communication devices, and, for notifying, when a new communication device is added, a network address of the communication device to all of the servers.
However, with the conventional technology, represented by the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-354062, a notification of the network address of the resource that is newly added is merely performed, so that there is a problem that it is difficult to reduce a work for a series of settings that the administrator has to perform when a resource is added.
In other words, the problem is that although the administrator has to perform various settings for causing the resource to operable, such as a wire connection between resources and an install of a software in addition to the settings of a network address, only a work for a slight part of such settings is removed, so that a burden on the administrator is still large.